paisesficticiosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eusloidian Public Television
Eusloidian Public Television (EPT, en español: Televisión Pública Eusloidense) es una cadena televisiva pública de Eusloida, siendo parte del ente público Eusloidian Public Radio and Television. La cadena fue fundada el 23 de enero de 1960 como Eusloidian National Television, adoptando su actual nomenclatura en 1998 como parte de una reestructuración de la entidad matriz. Originalmente fundada como una cadena sin fines lucrativos, fue autorizada por el Gobierno a emitir publicidad y contenido comercial a partir del año siguiente, manteniendo ese modelo en los días de hoy. Historia Concesión y primeros anos ENT fue creado en 1960 tras una ley de 1958 que coincidia con la creación de la SBC. En sus primeros años iba a seguir la matriz de la radio, con una programación que emulaba el estilo de la GRT que se sostentaba con contribuiciones de la población en general. Sus inicios eran precarios, emitía al menos dos o tres horas por día y no tenía el éxito de sus radios. Consolidación La segunda cadena Reestructuración y nuevo nombre El nuevo milenio Actualidad Estaciones Programación Noticias *border|22px Good Morning Eusloida *border|22px EPT Lunchtime News *border|22px EPT Nationwide News *border|22px 24 Hours *border|22px EPT News Headlines *border|22px EPT Weather *border|22px Open Debate *border|22px Face to Face *border|22px The Big Report *border|22px SportSunday Deportes *border|22px Eusloidian First League *border|22px Eusloidian National Cup *border|22px Eusloidian Super Cup *border|22pxborder|22px Austral Rugby League *border|22pxborder|22px Austral Cricket League *border|22px Ginsmore Cup *border|22pxborder|22pxborder|22px Tour of Atlansia *border|22px Copa Atlánsia de Fútbol *border|22px Eurdecopa de la UAFE *border|22px Copa Mundial de Fútbol de la FFAI *border|22px Juegos Pan-Atlansianos *border|22px Juegos Olímpicos de Verano *border|22px Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Entretenimiento *border|22px The Morning Show *border|22px The Price is Right *border|22px Family Feud *border|22px The Weakest Link *border|22px Eusloida's Got Talent *border|22px Dancing with the Stars *border|22px Dragons' Den *border|22px Eusloidians Around the World *border|22px Festival OTA de la Canción *border|22px Festival de la Canción de Eurdevisión *border|22px Novelas *border|22px EastEnders *border|22px The Young and the Restless *border|22px Shortland Street Series nacionales *border|22px Eusloidian Follies *border|22px Remember When Series internacionales Por tradición, EPT emite contenidos de países no anglohablantes en su idioma original con subtítulos en inglés. *border|22px Doctor Who *border|22px Sobrenatural (Supernatural) *border|22px La Teoría del Big Bang (The Big Bang Theory) *border|22px Los Pequeños Asesinatos de Agatha Christie (The Little Murders of Agatha Christie) *border|22px Sherlock *border|22pxborder|22px Crimen en el Paraíso (Death in Paradise) *border|22px Mom *border|22px Los Goldberg (The Goldbergs) *border|22px The Blacklist *border|22px The Good Doctor *border|22px S.W.A.T. *border|22px El Joven Sheldon (Young Sheldon) Animación occidental *border|22px Looney Tunes *border|22px Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' *border|22px Tom y Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *border|22px El Show de Tom y Jerry (The Tom and Jerry Show) *border|22px ¡Ponte en Onda Scooby-Doo! (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) *border|22px Las Chicas Superpoderosas (The Powerpuff Girls) *border|22px Hora de Aventura (Adventure Time) *border|22px Un Show Más (Regular Show) *border|22px Steven Universe *border|22px ¡OK K.O.! Seamos Héroes (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *border|22pxborder|22px My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *border|22px Drama Total (Total Drama) *border|22pxborder|22pxborder|22pxborder|22px Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Animación oriental Documentales *border|22px GRT Gapia Cine EPT actualmente tiene acuerdos con las siguientes productoras: *border|22px *border|22px *border|22px Beindens Pictures *border|22px *border|22px *border|22px *border|22px HFBU-URFH Films *border|22px Personas importantes Dirigentes Presentadores Periodistas *border|22px Christopher Reynolds - presentador de EPT Nationwide News (desde 1995) *border|22px Elizabeth Andrews - presentadora de EPT Nationwide News (desde 1997) Categoría:Canales de televisión de Eusloida Categoría:Eusloida Categoría:EPRT